Foam formation during fermentation processes is a well know problem. Typically, the foam at the air-liquid interface is elastic in character and as such readily traps fermentation gases rising to the surface. As the foam is relatively resistant to being broken, the gases remain in the top part of the liquid causing additional bubbles and increasing the volume of the foam. Unless rigorously controlled, the foam can cause fermentation tank overflow, which can result in loss of broth, loss of organism, such as yeast, and/or loss of product (e.g., ethanol).
Foam control agents are well known and used in the fermentation industry. There is a need for new foam control materials that exhibit increased potency and/or are longer lasting than those currently being used.